


I'll show you every version of yourself tonight

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: The best part of kissing Ringo is the moment right after, when George opens his eyes and sees Ringo's gazing back into his.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903360
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: Starrison Week





	I'll show you every version of yourself tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Starrison Week Day 5: Eyes

Each second George spent with Ringo was better than the last. The moment of anticipation as they leaned in filled his heart with a rainbow of butterflies. When their lips met, he sighed against Ringo’s mouth and melted into his touch.

But somehow, the best part of kissing Ringo was the moment right after. George always opened his eyes first. He never wanted to miss the sight of Ringo’s eyelashes softly quivering as his eyelids fluttered open and filled George’s vision with blue. His eyes were so warm, so loving, so bright.

They were so bright that in Ringo’s eyes, George saw the reflection of his own. He could see everything—the faint gleam of moisture from the joy of knowing that Ringo was his, the way his eyes grew wider in the hopes that Ringo would lean back in.

As George looked at the desperate yearning in his own eyes, he knew that he was completely and utterly in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift's "mirrorball," even though my initial interpretation of the song was very very wrong, haha. But I still like this as a title so I picked it anyways.


End file.
